Open Your Eyes
by I'mTheQuinn
Summary: On m'a demandé ce que je voulais être plus tard, et moi j'ai répondu fière. Alors on m'a dit que je n'avais pas compris la question. Je ne leur ai pas dit, mais c'est eux qui n'ont pas compris la vie. Ils n'ont pas compris ma vie.
1. Introduction

Introduction : Je suis perdue.

Le bleu n'était que la contre-attaque frénétique du sergent commandant. Nous n'avions rien demandé de plus, nous faisions l'amalgame, M était en réalité un radian de trois-quart de pie du cercle trigonométrique. Louis XVI l'avait simplement juré au peuple, c'était un mou. Puis, le savon au chocolat coula lentement dans mon cou, l'odeur insupportable d'une carotte qui pourrit me ramena a la réalité, il fallait descendre les poubelles, bien entendu le chat n'avait pas réussi. Encore monté dans l'arbre, toujours pas allé faire les courses. Obama a tenu ses promesses, que faire de mieux qu'une chemise à carreaux. C'est seulement quand on est perdu qu'on a besoin de plan, le verre d'eau passa, glacé à travers ma gorge, il fallait que je le note. Et c'est à ce moment précis que l'orange me frappa. Un éclair VLAN de la lumière BAM un pot de yaourt ZING et c'était la fin, la piscine avait fermé. Je voulais juste du ketchup.

Le temps ralentissait mais ma vie s'accélérait.

Peut-être juste une passion, un passe-temps, un pass, un passage piéton, un passage a niveau, une remise à niveau, un rattrapage... Mon dieu, je vais louper ma _graduation_. Louper la _graduation_ ? Louper sa _graduation_ c'est ne pas s'assurer d'un avenir. Pas d'avenir, pas de travail. Pas de travail, pas d'argent. Pas d'argent, pas de sortie. Pas de sortie, pas de socialisation. Pas de socialisation, pas de contacts. Pas de contacts, pas de mariage. Pas de mariage, pas d'enfants. Pas d'enfants, pas de bonheur. Pas de bonheur, pas de vie. Pas de vie, la mort. Si j'ai une passion, je vais en mourir.

Les choses allaient bien trop vite, le bus qui roulait à 90, je voyais le paysage défiler. Les arbres défigurés, regardez donc ce qu'on fait à la nature, on va si vite qu'on en oublie son vrai visage. Bande d'écolos à deux balles. Les armes et la violence mènent au conflit et le conflit nous ramène une fois de plus à la mort. À quoi bon réfléchir ? La mort nous revient toujours en plein visage. J'ai oublié d'aller chez le coiffeur. Les mèches devant les yeux, c'est générationnel. Accros aux textos, on tuera la communication, on en fera une révolution. Effrayés par la différence, petits moutons en troupeau. 6, 7... 14... Je m'endors. _**And I told you to be patient, and I told you to be fine, and I told you to be balanced, and I told you to be kind.**_ J'irais bien. Les secousses du diable, les secousses du doute. Incessantes remises en question, est-ce que ça en vaut la peine, est-ce que j'en vaux la peine ? On ne saura pas. Et le grand méchant loup avala la grand-mère. L'arrêt. L'arrêt du voyage, l'arrêt des contes, l'arrêt des morales, l'arrêt de mon enfance. Sauvé par le gong. Mais qui a oublié les baguettes ? Je n'ai même pas de parapluie. Morose, moribond, saut, trampoline... je me jette littéralement d'une falaise. Tremblement de terre intérieur, glissement de terrain interne, tsunami mental. Senior year, me voilà.

_Ça allait vraiment trop vite._

Une dernière grande respiration, je pars dans les rapides, je descends le Niagara en rafting. Nature sauvage jamais effrayée, je suis un grizzli. Je leur fais peur, je n'ai pas peur. Peureux, heureux, mafieux. Je m'égare. Je mens, je sais où je suis. Je suis là bien sur, encore une année, la dernière. Je pousse les portes, courage et fierté flottent dans l'air que j'avale. On a pas idée du ramdam. Les cris, la sonnerie ou mon cœur ? J'hésite. Je suis perdue, vraiment cette fois. Rentrée, casiers vides, tête vide. Vidée par tout l'été, j'ai même oublié l'entrée. Pas d'emploi du temps, pas de cours, j'imagine que c'est pas comme ça que ça marche.

« Mlle Fabray, je présume que vous avez encore une bonne raison d'être en retard, même le premier jour ? »

Gentil sourire moqueur, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Les vieux chiens ne mordent pas, ils ont bien compris qu'il n'y avait plus d'intérêt, on est plus effrayé.

« Mon chien a mangé mes devoirs. »

L'incohérence n'est qu'une question de point de vue

« Allez, prenez votre emploi du temps et filez ! »

Étrange. Un ton un peu plus sévère ? Les yeux ne mentent pas, je l'ai vu le sourire.

Toc toc toc. La porte est ouverte, mais comme fermée juste devant mon nez. Figée, fixée, pâte à fixe. _Pas _de pâte à fixe. Pas de photos, pas de souvenirs, on est tous roués. Un instant de faiblesse, un vacillement. Le vent fait osciller la flamme, la bougie fond. Il n'y a qu'à sourire. Une pauvre vitrine, un présentoir, du plastique, du toc', du faux, rien de bien vrai. Et Mesrine, du fond de sa prison ne se disait pas qu'il était le pire. Il avait réussi, il le savait. J'ai réussi.

Nouveau départ hein ? On se l'était promis. Moult et moult présentations plus tard, je les connais. La brune, la blonde et le gay, c'est fait. Elle est bizarre, elle est bizarre, je n'entends pas. Quatre ans que je suis sourde, même à la rentrée.

Werden, würde... ? Questions perpétuelles. Le verre est à moitié vide, ou à moitié plein. On en a même perdu la bouteille. Bouteille, vermeille, abeille, veille. Je me réveille. DRIIING. Perdue dans mes pensées, j'ai encore tout raté. Adieu fonctions logarithmiques. Les couloirs sont bondés d'adolescents prêts à faire le remake de West Sac Story. Courage, fuyons.

Feux d'artifice. Noir total. J'en perds mes pensées. Des jambes fuselées, un sourire radieux, des yeux merveilleux. J'en suis aveuglée. Nuée de papillons, oh bonheur sors de ton cocon. La beauté élève les commissures de mes lèvres. Rien n'est plus, c'est juste le début. Je suis _encore_ perdue. Tout ralentit, ou s'accélère, je ne sais plus. La clairière s'illumine, le champ de violettes m'apparaît enfin. Et le soleil dévoile ses charmes. Oh mon dieu, me voilà de nouveau au beau milieu de l'extase. En plein trip. Mon héroïne est noisette, brillante et attirante. Ma cocaïne radieuse. Et mon ecstasy est merveilleuse. Je la fixe, elle me fixe, je la fixe, elle me fixe. Je souris. Elle est éblouissante. Coraux au plongeur, la contemplation de l'inconnu. Soudain les revoilà. Je les sens, je tremble. En maître, régnant sur l'océan, une bande de requin gris. Je ne m'attendais pas à visiter les profondeurs marines. Les poissons scie et leur slushie en gentleman chasseur font fi de mon dépit. Engloutie. J'ai le mal de mer.

_Et le lapin est dans le chapeau._ Magie. Il m'arrive parfois de penser jusqu'à six choses impossibles avant le petit-déjeuner. J'étais en senior year. Charlie était partie. Je n'avais pas rationnellement pensé ainsi depuis tellement de temps que je ne saurais dire combien exactement. J'étais allongée au beau milieu d'un couloir rempli d'élèves rigolant de moi. Je venais de rencontrer une déesse absolue qui m'avait souri. Et six, elle me tendait gentiment la main pour m'aider à me relever. Absurde. Rien n'est vrai. L'océan et la magie de ses iris m'emportent.

Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Non, pas d'imperfection. Imperfection, perfection, Rachel. Vraiment aucune. Cathédralement, sa voix résonne

« Ne fais pas attention à ces types, ils sont abrutis. Rachel, et toi ? »

Lune parmi les étoiles, brillante. Boom boom. Boom boom. Est-ce qu'elle entend ça ?

« Quinn. »

Paillettes et arc-en-ciel dans les yeux, je ne vois plus. Main dans la main. Mes genoux tremblent. Les mots se perdent dans mes pensées entremêlées. Mon dieu, je vois des lutins.

« Bon eh bien Quinn, je te laisse, je vais en cours. À une prochaine fois peut-être ! J'étais enchantée. »

Avions-nous bougé ? Juste sa main qui quitte la mienne. Juste son sourire qui s'éloigne. Perdue. Fourmi dans un empire gigantesque, me voilà rétrécie, me voilà disparue. Au revoir paradis.

Au beau milieu d'un couloir, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Le sens m'a quitté. Le sol n'est plus sous mes pieds. À bout de souffle, à bout de bras. Je manque de tomber. Mais où sont les nuages ? Comme brûlée au fer à repasser, j'ai encore les cicatrices. Protecteur, ami, le mur me retient. Inspirer, expirer. C'est tellement compliqué. _Elle_ inspirait, j'expirais. Nous n'étions qu'un. Boom. Boom. L'autoroute laisse enfin apercevoir les routes de campagne. Honorablement prête à remercier mon sauveur. Glissant sur la poudreuse du tableau d'affichage, chasse-neige sur la petite affiche. _« Glee. »_

Chanter. Elle aurait adoré. Mais New-York, les grands rêves, la photographie. Le pouvoir. C'est tellement elle. La confiture de fraise. Elle a toujours été la douceur, la grandeur, la beauté, la bonté. Et moi le canard, qui plus est le vilain petit canard. Elle était le sourire, j'étais les oreilles. Et on souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Blonde, belle, pétillante. Écrasante. Tellement moi, tellement elle. Perpétuellement un copié/collé qui a différé. Charlie me manque. La peur et le courage. Charlie, je m'inscris. Pourquoi un corbeau ressemble t-il a un bureau ? Parce qu'ils n'ont rien en commun. Elle aurait souri. Vas-y Quinnie, souris. On y croira.

Je rentre. Antre, encre, cancre, diantre... Rachel. Je tourne, tourne et mes pensées s'envolent. Me voilà enfin retrouvée. Ou noyée dans une marée d'idée.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Je suis compliquée

Chapitre 1 : Je suis compliquée.

Ophtalmologiste. Hétéroclite. Apex. Synecdoque. Palimpseste. Velléités. Propension. Procrastination. Nycthémère. Billevesée. Coquecigrue. Abysse. Paronyme. Amour. Compliquée, Quinn, synonyme. Sûrement les seuls mots que j'ai pu enchaîner sur le chemin me ramenant chez moi. Silence total. Ma mère s'en fout. Bien sur, son vocabulaire s'étend seulement à « Charlie, boulot, boulot, boulot, papa, boulot, Charlie, boulot, boulot. » Excuse-moi d'exister, excuse-moi de me sentir obligée de me cacher dans l'ombre de ta reine, ton prince charmant et ton passe-temps. Pardon d'être.

_Poulet rôti ?_ L'odeur familière du cuisinier. Putain de fric. On a un jardiner, un cuisiner, un type qui promène le chien, deux bonnes mais plus de famille. Allongé à regarder la télé, à gueuler et éventuellement bosser. Toujours irritée, surmenée et stressée. A New-York, artiste, nous a quitté pour photographier. Paumée. On est rien, on a pas de lien. Comme une bande d'électrons libres, chacun son utilité, chacun sa vie. De l'extérieur on est une molécule, de l'intérieur, on est remplis de vide. J'ai envie de vomir, et c'est pas le poulet.

Le vent claque les portes. « Quinn, on ne claque pas les portes ! » Injustice, encore et toujours. Mais à quoi bon ? Lasse des disputes, j'évite. « Désolée. » L'ambiance est congelée dans cette maison. Tellement froide que ma colère est la seule chose qui la réchauffe. Froideur haineuse. J'aime pas les singes, j'irai pas manger au zoo. J'ai pas faim. Crack, bam. Crack, bam. Les marches grincent sous mes pas violents. Je leur en veux. Je leur en veux pour tout, je leur en veux pour l'indifférence, l'hypocrisie, le favoritisme, le poulet. Passe moi la sauce. Tu les prendras dans la gueule tes épices. Je serre les dents. Le cœur dans les tempes, les yeux fermés. Je dois me calmer. Je suis en haut de l'escalier. Je considère la question un moment. Suicide ? Trop violent. Des médicaments ? Je serais même capable de me tromper. Se noyer ? Je ne vois pas où. Corde au cou ? Je n'aurais pas le courage. D'un geste bref, je chasse mes pensées. Je leur manquerais. Je manquerais à Charlie. Charlie me manquerait.

En fin de compte, c'est toujours le même schéma. Droite, droite, droite, droite « Gauche ? »Gauche. J'ai 5 ans, je suis naïve et je fais tout ce qu'elle fait. Je pousse la porte. Le seuil de ma porte passé, les choses changent. Ma chambre. Moi. Pas elle. Le silence ambiant me gêne. Almost Alice, bien sûr. Les notes m'emportent, je suis ailleurs.

_**If i had a world of my own everything would be non-sense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't.**_Alice, elle, avait le courage. Moi j'ai hérité de la _sœur_ courageuse. Je suis l'ombre de Charlie. Ça doit changer. _**Her name is Alice.**_ Mine's Quinn. Not Charlie, and it'll never be.Subitement, je repense à toutes ces choses que j'ai vu aujourd'hui. Rachel. Lourdement, mes paupières se ferment alors qu'un sourire rêveur apparaît sur mon visage. Je vais bien dormir, enfin.

* * *

« Si tu veux trouver la clé d'une vie heureuse, d'un bonheur parf- »_**I am the red in the rose, the flowers on the blankets on your bedroom floor.**_Des papillons, un bûcheron, le remous des vagues_, _tu m'offres une bague. Élue, présidente, représentante, dirigeante. J'étais importante. Pour une fois c'était moi. Puissance agréable des rêves que j'avais depuis des mois oublié, me revoilà. The Technicolor Phase, 6h35. Je rigole. Le Moon-Walk ou l'incarnation même de la motivation. Les bras ouverts et réchauffants de la douche. Mon dieu, je chante. Faux, aux cris que j'entends malgré l'eau qui coule sur mon corps. Le bonnet, où est le bonnet ? Nous voilà en retard. Tant pis pour la chasse aux coccinelles, autant regarder les schtroumpfs. Ne croque pas, malheureux ! Clignotant à gauche, on soulève la main, embrayage, on a écrasé les passants. _On a pas été très légal._ Il y a toujours un moyen de dire les choses différemment. Toujours une façon de les faire paraître justes, et « pas si graves ». Il y a ce qu'on dit et _ce qu'on pourrait dire._

Je suis en retard en cours d'espagnol. _J'ai perdu mon planning._ Je suis en retard en cours de maths. _Je ne connaissais pas la salle. _Je suis en retard en cours d'anglais. _Je me sentais un peu malade._ Je suis en retard en cours de d'histoire. _J'ai été prise dans un groupe d'élèves étrangers et je me suis perdue._ Je suis en retard en cours de sport. _J'ai dû attendre 30 minutes ce midi parce que le self était à court de nourriture. _Je suis à l'heure pour Glee. _Charlie aurait adoré être à ma place._

Finn, junior year, espagnol 203. Tina, sophomore, anglais 104. Puck, quaterback. Brittany, senior year, géométrie 315. L'abruti, l'asiatique, la brute, et la cheerleader. Je les connais. Quatre ans, bien sûr que je les ai vus. Les _**out-casters, **_qui les aurait loupés ? Les gens que ma sœur a rendu populaires, comment j'aurais oublié ? Les amis de Charlie. Ombre de la Tour Eiffel, Robe de la Statue de Liberté, je n'ai d'importance que par elle.

« Charlie ! Tu es revenue ! Je croyais que tu étais partie à New-York, et quand je t'ai vue hier, j'ai cru que tu nous avais tous oubliés, que tu nous ignorais. Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir ! »

Frappée de plein fouet par un géant maladroit. Je vais mourir étouffée. Je suis perdue dans la forêt de bras qui m'entoure. Comme écrasée par un rhinocéros au galop. Des sourires, des larmes, des poignées de mains. Surplombée par des troncs énormes, je suis pétrifiée. La nature sauvage est terrifiante. Il faut garder son sang froid. Au secours ! J'ai crié.

Abasourdis. Ils me regardent, me reconnaissent, mais dans leurs yeux, je « me » vois différente. Je la vois différente. Animal sauvage en cage, nouvelle attraction. Silence absolu. Même parmi les rejetés, je suis exclue. Je ne suis pas parce que je ne suis pas ce qu'elle est, je suis ce que je suis. Enfin, ce que j'essaye d'être.

« Je ne suis pas Charlie, elle est toujours à New-York. Je m'appelle Quinn, et je suis la sœur de Charlie. » _Je suis l'ombre de Charlie. _

_ « _Ah. Euh... Bonjour Quinn alors. C'est étrange, tu lui ressembles tellement, c'est troublant... »

Elle avait raison toutes ces fois où elle nous parlait de ce type, c'est pas une lumière.

« C'est ce qu'on me dit. »

L'atmosphère change. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner, je la sens entrer. C'est elle. C'est Rachel. Marteau brisant le mal aise ambiant, elle me sourit. Attaque de pensées. Renversée par un train, agrippée par un babouin, mise à terre par un chien, touchée par un tailleur carmin. Je réalise. Elle parlait de tout le monde, critiquait, crachait et pestiférait. Aucune exception. Même ses petits-amis. Je les connaissais tous, eux et leurs défauts. Mais jamais elle n'avait parlé de Rachel. Je n'ai jamais vu Rachel, n'ai jamais entendu Rachel.

Bombardements d'hypothèses. Rachel la beauté, la grandeur, le sourire, le pincement au cœur. Rachel, plus que l'amitié ? Rachel, l'aurait-elle caché ? Rachel, le savait-elle ? Je connais Charlie. Charlie l'hypocrite, la fausse, la menteuse, la reine des glaces. Quand Charlie cache quelque chose, quand Charlie ment, elle sait que les choses font trop mal pour être dites à haute voix. Charlie aurait menti ?

Bouffée de réalité. Charlie et Rachel. Tom et Jerry, Titi et Gros Minet, Itchy et Scratchy, Zorro et le Sergent Garcia, Superman et la Kryptonite. Jamais Charlie et Rachel, j'aurais du m'en douter. Non, Charlie n'aime pas, Charlie ne souffre pas, Charlie _fait souffrir. _Coïncidence. Charlie ne parlait pas de Rachel parce que Charlie ne supportait pas Rachel. Charlie ne supporte personne. _Je ne supporte pas Charlie._

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous autour de Quinn ? »

Elle ne comprend pas. Quelle logique, après quatre ans d'une ère de perfection qu'incarnait Charlie, lorsqu'elle disparaît, un clone qu'on avait jamais vu apparaît. Vraiment plausible.

« Euh eh bien on salut chaleureusement notre nouveau membre. »

Incertitude. Doute. Tant pis. Encore une fois elle me sourit et mon cœur bat. Comme un volcan au bord de l'éruption, je sens mes joues rougir et mon cœur se réchauffer. Des milliers d'étincelles de feu partout, des cendres bouillonnantes virevoltantes en tout sens, le décor est magnifique et le magma éblouissant. Elle prend ma main et m'entraîne vers les chaises. Est-ce vraiment réel ? Mon bas-ventre se déchaîne, une nuée ardente se lève. Une fois assise, elle me désigne juste à côté d'elle, une chaise. Chaise, apaise, braise. _On baise ? _Ça m'a échappé. Mes pensées m'échappent. S'échapper, s'évader, s'enfuir, fuir. J'ai toujours fui l'idée d'être l'ombre qui reprend vie, je me suis toujours dérobée devant la possibilité d'être à la hauteur de Charlie. _J'ai peur d'être meilleure._ Un jour la paysanne aura la place de la reine du mal. Un jour ce sera Quinn. Charlie. Et Charlie et sa sœur aura disparu. _J'ai peur de Charlie, j'aime Charlie, je ne pense qu'à Charlie._

Ses pas résonnent. Sa guitare sonne. En chanson, comme toujours, entre dans la pièce, suivi de deux musicien. Il triomphe. _Somwhere Only We Know_

_** I walked across an empty land**_

_**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand**_

On pleure, on applaudit, on sourit. Alors c'est ça être aimé ? Étrange. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. Une fois n'est pas coutume, me voilà dans un câlin collectif. Rah proximité, patate dans un gratin, au secours. Comme si j'avais besoin d'eux. Absolument, j'ai besoin d'eux. Tout comme j'ai eu besoin d'eux les quatre dernières années, lorsque je ne venais pas en cours, lorsque je me cachais pendant les pauses. Lorsqu'ils me terrifiaient. Lorsque Charlie et ses amis me terrifiaient. _Lorsque je me terrifiais._

Nouvelle année, nouveaux membres, nouveau discours de bienvenue. Bla bla bla nationales bla bla bla trophée bla bla bla géniaux bla bla bla chanson bla... Rachel. Je suis un chat qui n'a pas mangé depuis cinq jours et qui entends un paquet de croquettes. Pitoyable. Mais ses iris passionnés m'ont attrapée. Je suis bloquée, j'ai bugué.

« Merci Mr. Schue. Pour une fois, je me suis permis de préparer une chanson dès le premier cours, et comme vous pourrez l'entendre mon talent est resté intact depuis l'année dernière. Voici donc mon cadeau de bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année. » Wow. Osé et prétentieux. _Wow, elle est brillante._

_**[..] Hey, I just met you,**_

_**and this is crazy,**_

_**but here's my number,**_

_**so call me, maybe?**_

_****__**And all the other boys,**_

_**try to chase me,**_

_**but here's my number,**_

_**so call me, maybe?**_

_****__**Before you came into my life**_

_**I missed you so bad**_

_**I missed you so bad**_

_**I missed you so, so bad [..]**_

Perdue dans la contemplation. La perfection de son menton. L'exactitude de ses sons. Je vole, du moins j'en ai l'impression. Disparation ou apparition d'attraction ? Elle a volé la gravité de mes pensées et la pesanteur de mon cœur. _Rachel, parfait._


	3. Chapitre 2 : Je suis rongée

Chapitre 2 : Je suis rongée.

Plic ploc plic ploc. L'eau sur mes cheveux. Et j'attends, j'attends. Pour quoi ? Les feux de l'amour, le dossier Rondeau ou une autre connerie du genre. 23 minutes. Les rats ont quitté le navire, pas la peine de fuir. Le menton dans les paumes, peut-on dire que je suis « paumée » ? 37 minutes. Les voilà tous partis, génial, j'ai pas d'amis, et même pas de parapluie. J'ai pas la peste, mais qu'est-ce que je m'ennuie. Allez, tant pis, depuis le temps que j'ai envie. 18H42 je danse au milieu de la route. Un arbre tombe dans une forêt où il n'y a personne. Personne donc pour l'entendre, qui prouvera qu'il a produit un son en écrasant lourdement la nature qui l'entoure ? _**I'm siiiiiiiiinging in the raiiiiin, what a glooooooorious feeling, i'm haaaaappy again [..]**_

__« Je vois, tu ne dis pas un mot pendant une heure où tout le monde se lâche, mais maintenant tu fais limite un strip-tease sous la pluie en chantant. Enchantée inconnue, je m'appelle Rachel. »

Lampadaire. Je me raidis, je rougis, je n'ose plus en décoller les yeux. Tellement rouge que je suis sure de réfléchir sur la pluie. Je réfléchis. Deux options, un, je creuse un trou, je m'enterre et je disparais à jamais, deux, je me retourne et je l'écoute se moquer de moi. J'ai oublié ma pelle. Inspire Quinn, n'oublie pas, il faut inspirer et expirer. Elle m'inspire. Non, c'est pas le moment de retourner à tes pensées de tarée ! Pense comme quand tu danses. Droite, gauche, pas chassé. Logique, normal. Normale, amicale, végétale, trapézoïdale. Mon cerveau me lâche. Quel lâche, je n'ai même plus le temps de trouver un plan. _Le meilleur moyen de réaliser l'impossible est de croire que c'est possible._

« J'ai toujours voulu faire pôle danseuse. »

Pivoine, je la regarde en souriant maladroitement.

« Et bien à ce rythme là, tu finiras plus vite chez pôle emploi... »

Le temps semble ralentir. Cristallin et contagieux, son rire m'envahit. Un mélange parfait de sons mélodieux. Eh paradis me revoilà, tu te rappelles, c'est moi, on s'est croisés dans un couloir l'autre fois. Ébahie. Elle est tellement jolie quand elle rit. Même sous la pluie. J'atterris. Me voilà petite fille devant une maison de poupée, encore à m'extasier. J'ai de la chance de ne pas être un psychopathe meurtrier en colère, je ne contrôle pas du tout mes pulsions. Revenons à nos moutons. Du moins, essayons.

« Allez viens, reste pas dehors t'as même pas de manteau, tu vas attraper froid. »

Son bras sous mon bras, je ne suis plus là. C'est connu, c'est pas très courageux une strip-teaseuse. Nuage en pleine tempête, je survole les flaques, portée par un vent époustouflant. Son sourire me fait pousser des ailes. Rachel, Rachel je vole ! Majestueusement, je bouge les bras, des milliers de mètres au-dessus, l'horizon comme seul avenir, le monde comme lendemain. Liberté je t'ouvre les bras. Je respire à pleins poumons l'air purifié de la vie réelle, je me sens vivante comme jamais. Chute directe et violente, mon rêve se brise en mille éclats lorsque je sens sa jolie jupe se poser sur un banc. On se reverra, Nirvana.

Vroooooum. Vroooooum. Je n'ose pas déranger le silence royal qui s'est installé. Je ne veux pas détruire la perfection de ses iris, des ses traits divins, je me sens si bien. Une éternité que je n'étais plus revenue au jardin d'Éden, et s'il vous plaît, j'en voudrais juste une autre, pour l'admirer.

« Alors madame l'effeuilleuse, qu'est-ce que tu faisais seule là-bas ? »

Encore une fois, son sourire m'emporte et mon cœur bat. J'ai fermé les yeux et je n'ose même plus les ouvrir, je sens la crise cardiaque poindre. Suis-je obligée de répondre, suis-je obligée de me réveiller ? Comme Alice mon rêve est-il réalité, ou ma réalité s'est-elle transformée en rêve ? Il n'y a qu'à imaginer. C'est mon rêve, ma supériorité. C'est mon imagination, je peux faire ce que je veux. Je peux.

« J'attendais juste ma mère, et je croyais être seule. Je n'avais pas prévu de choquer des yeux innocents. »

Ma confiance et ma contenance me surprennent. Peut-être que je devrais faire actrice. Promis si je sors vivante de cette discussion, j'irai m'inscrire dans un cirque.

« Ah ça tu peux le dire, tu m'as choquée, mais sans doute pas comme tu crois. Je m'y connais un peu en danse, et je dois t'avouer que tu m'as impressionnée. C'est comme si les pas sortaient directement des pores de ta peau, comme si tout autre déplacement que tu ai jamais fait sonnait faux, comme si la danse était ta façon naturelle d'être. Comme si tout à coup rien n'avait plus de sens, plus d'importance, tout ce qui comptait c'était ces mouvements félins et suaves. C'était très beau. »

Ses yeux s'illuminent et brillent comme deux gemmes mates. Les aiguilleurs du chemin que j'ai cherché pendant plus de dix-sept ans. Ma lumière dans l'obscurité, ils me font vibrer. Je suis enracinée en eux, comme l'arbre de la vie dans la beauté du monde. Je perds toute notion, la magie de l'instant présent m'enlève et m'abrite sous la chaleur rassurante de ses bras. Une armée de papillons s'élève dans mon estomac et s'envole furtivement en me laissant un sentiment incroyable. Sa chair rosie et son haleine mentholée me soustraient à mon air émerveillé lorsque je réalise qu'il s'est écoulé plus d'une minute depuis qu'elle a parlé. Déconcertée, je m'éclaircis la voix.

« Ah, euhm merci. Mais, ce n'est presque rien, juste deux-trois pas que Charlie m'a appris quand elle faisait de la danse, rien de sérieux. »

Je me tais, et je baisse la tête mais je sais qu'il est trop tard, je sais qu'elle a lu la déception sur mes traits. Je l'entends murmurer _tes yeux ont parlé avant toi. _Je le savais, ça n'a jamais été moi la Reine de Glaces de la famille.

« Tu m'as pourtant l'air douée. Pourquoi tu ne prends pas de leçons ? Par toi-même j'entends. »

La douceur, l'empathie et la compassion de sa voix me font fondre. Glace au soleil, je suis impuissante, elle détruit doucement le masque que je me force à porter depuis des années. Je me sens rougir, incapable d'y faire quoi que ce soit, je me cache dans le col de mon pull. Le sol devient soudain la plus jolie chose au monde, je ne peux m'empêcher de le fixer. J'ai honte.

«Je, je... On ne m'a jamais rien appris, je suis nulle. Et de toute façon qui t'a dit que j'aimais ça ? »

Et... transformation en huître géante. Voici le célèbre pouvoir de la lignée Fabray, la capacité à s'ouvrir comme à se fermer aussi vite que leur ombre.

« C'est pas la peine de te mettre sur la défensive, je voulais juste discuter. Et on sait toutes les deux que tu en es capable. »

Encore ce sourire, apaisant et consolateur. Encore ce sourire, celui que Charlie reprenait avec son air malsain. Le même _faux _sourire que Charlie. Finalement, comme tout les autres, elle se fout de moi, elle ne me connaît pas. Elle ne le veut même pas. Et ses mots claquent dans l'air comme un fouet.

# J'ai 8 ans, ma mère refuse de m'inscrire dans une école de danse parce que je ne serai jamais aussi douée que Charlie. Parce que c'est Charlie qui prime. Les larmes roulent sur mes joues, je ne comprends pas, je n'ai jamais essayé. Comment peut-elle prétendre savoir ce que je suis capable de faire ou pas ? À genoux je la supplie, c'est mon rêve, pas le sien. Inconsolable, je lui en veux, je lui en veux. Je dois grandir et tout abandonner parce qu'elle vaut mieux que moi ; je m'en veux. Je m'en veux sans savoir pourquoi. Et son sourire narquois qui ne fait qu'aggraver mes plaies. Elle sourit, et je l'entends dire : « T'en fais pas petite sœur, un jour ça sera ton tour. » Elle me poignarde. Je souffre et elle le sait. Je souffre et elle sourit comme pour me dire que quoi qu'il arrive, le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle. Je ne serai jamais à sa hauteur. #

« On ne se connaît pas, tu ne peux pas rationnellement savoir de quoi je suis capable. Ma mère va arriver, je vais l'attendre là-bas. »

Maladroitement, je débite à demi-voix une phrase qui se veut sifflante mais dont l'effet est affaibli par mon ton. Quelque part je m'en veux. Elle voulait juste être gentille. Mais j'ai appris avec le temps que les gens qui se montrent les plus gentils sont souvent les pires. Je n'en vaux pas la peine, Charlie me l'a rabâché si souvent que c'est rentré. Elle ne peut pas_ vouloir juste me connaître_. Elle attend quelque chose de moi. Elle cache quelque chose. Qui sait ce qu'elle dira dans mon dos. Elle ne veut que retrouver Charlie. La précieuse, la magnifique Charlie. Une dernière fois, je lève les yeux vers son visage. Je vais le regretter. Ses si charmantes pupilles affichent un air blessé et déçu. Je savais que je m'en voudrais. Les papillons de l'éveil sont devenus chauves-souris de remords. Je me relève, le regard toujours sur la pointe de mes chaussures, et pars lentement sous les gouttes rejoindre le parking.

Je ne sais plus, suis-je peureuse, ou avertie ? Suis-je simplement effrayée par ce sentiment grandissant, ou bien assagie par les paroles de Charlie ? Comme toujours, je suis perdue, en plein milieu d'un parking sous la pluie. Il y a des jours comme ça...

J'ai fermé les yeux. Et lorsqu'enfin je les ai rouverts, j'étais assise dans ma chambre. Alors la magie existe réellement ? Je l'ai ruinée.

Même à des centaines de kilomètres, Charlie anéantit ma vie. Il fait noir, je n'ose pas allumer. Les ténèbres de ma chambre, les ténèbres de ma vie. Je ne sais même plus comment j'en suis arrivée là. Les genoux au menton, les larmes aux yeux, le regard perdu. Mes souvenirs me rongent. Je ne sais plus qui tient le poignard, est-ce elle, est-ce moi ? Je ne sais plus m'arrêter de pleurer. Les photos défilent, son faux sourire sur toutes, cet air satisfait d'elle-même, ses traits hautains. Même sa coiffure est arrogante. Je sais ce qu'elle m'aurait dit. « Tu es faible petite sœur, tu n'es qu'une pleurnicheuse. Debout ! Tu mets des larmes partout. » Je la déçois, je la déçois. SORS DE LÀ, TAIS-TOI ! JE SUIS PLUS GRANDE QUE TOI ! Les mains sur les oreilles, cette voix qui détonne dans ma tête, comme des milliers d'explosifs. Depuis le début c'était toi ! J'ai mal, arrête ! Arrête ! ARRÊTE ! J'ai crié. Je ne peux pas. Mon coeur qui se serre, je manque d'air. Et ce mal lacinant dans ma tête, et les pensées qui fusent. Depuis quand suis-je debout ? Charlie, tu me persécutes depuis le début. Le tyran et les voix que je m'impose. La personne que j'essaie d'être, celle que j'aime comme personne. L'oppresseur qui me tue à petit feu, le géniteur de ma haine, le procréateur de mon aliénation. J'ai mal, tellement mal que la douleur est physique. Reviens, ne reviens jamais, reviens, ne reviens jamais. Mon supplice. Tu m'as rendue insensée. Charlie je suis folle. Rends-moi ma liberté. Je t'en supplie, je suis aux frontières de la fulmination. Je n'y arrive pas ! La haine, la colère, le mal... la honte, la tristesse.

Puis soudain, plus rien. Silence absolu. Blanc immense. Vide abyssal. La voix est partie. Charlie pleure. L'unique preuve que son cœur existe. Le premier et le dernier fléchissement de l'armure parfaite, de l'ultime bouclier de la Reine des Glaces. Charlie, parfois j'oublie. Mais toi, souviens-toi, j'ai trois minutes de plus que toi. Et cette promesse, elle te revient ? _Le jour où tu sauras, le jour où tu comprendras, j'arrêterai de te tyranniser. _

Aujourd'hui, j'ai compris. Tu souffres comme je souffre. C'est encore pire. Et pour ça, je n'ai pas à être ton clone. Je dois être moi, je dois être fière, pour toi, pour nous. Je dois être celle que tu n'as pas le courage d'être. Celle que tu prétends être. Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu m'entends, je sais que nous te manquons. Je sais que Papa, Maman, toi et moi, la vraie toi nous te manquons. Je t'aime Charlie. Je serai là. Je ramènerai la chaleur, l'amour en toi, j'emplirai tes yeux et ton cœur.

Se montrer fort, ce n'est pas s'obliger à garder ses larmes pour soi, c'est les laisser couler fièrement. Je souris, je te vois. Je suis debout, les épaules redressées, le torse bombé. Promis je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Je te jure d'être la personne qu'on envie, celle qu'on admire, celle dont on espère ne serait-ce qu'un regard, celle qui est brave. La relève est assurée.

Charlie, regarde ta grande sœur et sois fière, je le fais pour toi. Je me bats pour toi.


	4. Chapitre 3: Je suis presque différente

Chapitre 3 : Je suis (presque) différente

**Jour un du reste de ma vie.**

Rien n'a changé, pourtant les choses sonnent différemment. Une pomme devient le magnifique péché de l'homme. Une orange mute en un grand bol de vitamines. Le monde se transforme en un dance-floor personnel. Et nos photos de famille, l'origine de mon espoir. La source naturelle de mon sourire. J'irai bien, je serai forte parce que j'ai une cause. On n'est fort que lorsque qu'on a quelque chose à protéger, quelque chose à sauver. Admire mon visage radieux et ma volonté petite sœur.

Ça fait trois jours. J'existe depuis trois jours seulement aux yeux des autres. Le sentiment me surprend. Amis semble un bien grand mot, j'ai réussi à casser le seul lien que je pouvais espérer créer. Mhm, vraiment sociable. Puis il y a les autres, les « amis » de Charlie. Et quand je les croise dans les couloirs, leur rictus me surprend. Les coutumes reprennent, jamais on n'oubliera la reine, on respecte l'étiquette, on sourit aux Fabray. Mais cette Fabray là, elle répondra. On s'apprivoisera.

Je mentirais en disant que Shakespeare ne me captive pas. Mais gentil singe dans un zoo, il n'est pas auteur de ma cage. La clé de cet enfermement animal est sans doute cachée dans ces cheveux ébènes, ce sourire ravageur, ces pupilles passionnées ou dans ce nom que je ne me lasse pas de répéter. _Rachel Berry. _Accepterais-tu d'être ma Juliette, Rachel Berry ? La contemplation me perdra. Le sentiment qui revient dans son sillage, le sourire niais qui accompagne ses pas, les notes qui collent à son visage, les rêves qui embrassent ses paroles, les fantasmes qui ne vivent plus sans sa voix. Et les choses s'éclaircissent. Mes pensées n'ont jamais été si lucides, si fluides. Le dictionnaire qui me décrypte, le traducteur de mes idées, le parchemin secret de mon cœur.

C'est risible. Voilà que je la rembarre lorsqu'elle discute avec moi et que je ne peux m'empêcher de voir chaque parcelle de moi-même absorbée et obstruée par son être. Un infime mouvement de son corps remue en moi tout ce que j'ai toujours caché, une simple feuille dans le vent, je suis le mouvement et je crée le mouvement. Mes entrailles brûlent du désir de ne jamais la laisser être loin de moi, un feu sans bois n'est pas. Tout ce que j'ai été peut être balayé par un seul battement de ces cils, vicieuse et tyrannisée je suis assassin _et_ victime. Elle est la seule, l'unique, celle qui me comprend, je suis verte, elle est bleue, nous sommes colorées. Comme si, elle était mon monde. Comme si je l'aimais. Sans doute, plus rien ne rime, plus rien n'a de synonymes, Rachel prime.

Et si... ? DRIIING. Je n'ai plus le temps de penser. Je suis ce même grizzli, effrayé, effrayant. Instinctif. Elle se lève et je pose une main fébrile sur son avant-bras nu. Tzzt, je suis électrocutée. Le contact me fait frétiller, une vague impressionnante de bonheur envahit mon corps. Mais le « coup de jus » n'a pas suffit, me voilà à genoux la main levée en direction de la prise, pleinement consciente. Quelque chose grandit en moi, mais je ne saurais dire si c'est ce sourire qui est apparu sur son visage qui le provoque ou sa simple présence. 220 volts, je ne sais plus, est-ce tellement douloureux que j'en perds mes sens, ou est-ce la folie qui les a amplifiés ? Mon esprit flotte au dessus de nous, soulevant presque mon organisme, devenu aussi léger qu'une barbe-à-papa dans le vent. Pourtant la tension et l'électricité ne font qu'augmenter. Sa peau brûle mes doigts d'une chaleur apaisante. Volontairement, je frôle les fils dénudés. Et j'ai le sentiment qu'il serait totalement injuste de nous séparer. L'intense conviction que mon sens du toucher n'avait jamais été entièrement révélé. Le certitude candide que nous sommes faites pour être main dans la charge électrique au bout de l'ongle. Et lorsqu'enfin son regard se détache de ma peau contre la sienne pour se poser doucement dans le mien, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, hier. Je ne peux ignorer cet éclair de vie dans ses yeux plus longtemps. _Foudroyée._ Je la surplombe de quelques centimètres mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir minuscule dans l'océan de frustration noisette de ses iris. Mon corps tremble, je ne contrôle plus rien, je ne fais que sentir l'électricité qui le traverse. Je n'aurais jamais dû partir. Et cette fois, ça ne venait pas de ses yeux, mais de moi, de mon intérieur. Je le savais depuis le début, j'ai eu tort. Allongée sur le sol, je ne sais plus si je dois regretter d'avoir délibérément envoyé mon âme dans le trépas. Le frisson de la folie, mon corps frémit encore du surplus d'énergie.

« Attends, Rachel. S'il te plaît, excuse-moi. Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de penser que c'était un peu égoïste la façon dont je suis partie hier soir. Peut-être même très égoïste. Je... Enfin c'est pas de ta faute, je suis désolée, tu voulais juste être gentille et j'ai agi sans vraiment réfléchir. »

_Ou peut-être que j'ai trop réfléchi, comme toujours. _Elle fixe le sol, je la fixe, le sol me fixe. Je suis fixée au sol, immobile et incapable de respirer. Je me sens mal.

« C'est... C'est rien tu sais. Je comprends le sens du mot intimité, et je n'aurais pas dû penser pouvoir tomber du ciel, et imaginer qu'instantanément tu me fasses assez confiance pour que je puisse me permettre de te juger sur ta vie et en l'occurrence sur des choses que tu as vécues, qui font de toi ce que tu es. J'ai tendance à sans doute me montrer un peu trop envahissante quand les choses m'intéressent, et j'en oublie parfois que certaines ne sont pas vraiment polies. Mes pères me répètent souvent que parfois, je devrais juste me contenter d'écouter et de sourire, parce que... »

J'ai décroché. Je ne sais pas, dois-je combler mon vide de pensée par ses mots insensés ou juste l'admirer en hochant la tête... ? Non, je ne sais pas. J'ai le choix ?

Et elle rit doucement, se rendant presque irréelle tellement l'ambiance est rendue magique. « Je parle trop. Quinn, on oublie ? » Où est la baguette magique, où avait-elle caché ce sourire brillant ? _ABRACADBRA_... Mais où sont les ténèbres de ma vie ?

Elle me tient la main. La colombe qui sort de la manche, j'ai peur de disparaître, de ne jamais retrouver ma liberté. Bien sûr qu'on oublie, on oublie les autres, on oublie le monde, on oublie tout, vient on part se marier. Et je remarque ses yeux dans les miens, sincères et vrais. La farine, les œufs, le lait, la levure, la crème, la chantilly, les fraises... Elle n'est pas que la cerise, elle est le gâteau. Je secoue la tête.

« On est _amies_ maintenant alors. » Amis, souris, lit. Non vraiment, je ne suis pas contre l'idée que tu viennes dans mon lit. Claque mentale. Tu déconnes Quinn.

« Amies ! »

Notre promesse, notre secret. Ma main dans sa main, mon cœur qui bat, nos yeux qui se détaillent et nos sourires qui se parlent. J'aime ça. Je vais enfin avoir un ami sur facebook que je connaisse.

Je rêve, je rêve, elle a volé ma réalité. L'illusion me coupe le souffle, l'auteur est réaliste. _**That's where I belong.**_C'est là qu'est ma place. Leprechauns, licorne et autres lutins me saluent, les arc-en-ciel me surplombent. J'ai fait du paradis mon petit bac à sable. Ces châteaux sont impressionnants. Les autres sont là, et pour une fois qu'on a besoin de moi ! J'ai ma pelle, mon seau, j'ai la volonté, je vais les aider. Charlie et son tas de sable mouillé. Ensemble, on l'a fait, cette structure on l'a montée. Et la tornade portant son nom a tout emporté. Je ne vais pas pleurer, je ne vais pas crier. Tu m'as déçue. Mes pensées embarquent à bord du « Retour-Au-Lycée Express ». Je regarde ma main, je regarde sa main. Les châteaux, la mer, les pelles... J'ai du sable dans les yeux, je crois que je ne vois pas. Je crois que je ne veux pas voir. Est-elle en train d'admirer mon œuvre architecturale ensablée ou notre lien de parenté ? C'est moi, c'est Quinn. Et si jamais elle remplaçait la catastrophe par un autre désastre semblant ? Peut-être ne voit-elle pas, je ne suis pas l'ouragan, je ne suis pas non plus son sosie, je n'ai rien à voir avec ce cataclysme. Les cartes sont données, les mains sont faites. On joue quitte ou double. C'est trois cœurs ou un seul. Pourtant, cette fois, c'est moi. Charlie, si on doit se confronter, je me tiendrai face à toi. Du néant à l'absolu, je suis là autant amie qu'ennemie, on ne nous comparera plus, crois-moi. Je suis parano. Le coup de vent, voilà le mal envolé. Et je souris, je me sens bien. Je resserre ma prise sur sa main. Cette fois, c'est moi.

On les entend de l'autre bout du couloir « chanter » ou beugler. À peine dans la salle, ils dansent, vrillent, crient et vous sautent dans les bras. Mais je ne vous connais pas, lâchez-moi ! Et le monde s'écroule, il n'y a plus rien. Rachel a quitté ma main.

La haine n'engendre que la haine, la haine n'engendre que la haine. Garde à l'intérieur Gandhi et Bouddha. Allah, Dieu, Santa... Qui que ce soit, sauve-moi. Une saleté de conte pour enfant ? Ils nous font quoi La Belle et le Clochard, le remake, L'Abruti et la Jolie ? Finn et Rachel, c'en est dégoûtant. Enfin, eux ou les sentiments ? Serre les dents, serre les dents. Je me le répète encore et encore, mais j'ai les poings serrés. Elle, et cet abruti. Ah, ironie. J'ai pu y croire, quelle naïveté. Oui, oui je suis Guignol, voilà Madelon. J'ai envie de me frapper. Bien sûr qu'elle choisirait l'effacée, l'invisible, la _remplaçante_ au lieu du quaterback, du chanteur vedette, _de l'inintéressant. _N'importe quand. Plutôt n'importe quoi. Calme-toi Mike Tyson, il t'envoie au tapis. Enlève ce sourire idiot de ton visage, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Assieds-toi, oublie ça. Les yeux fermés, l'obscurité, ça va. Blanc, vide, ça va. Inspire, expire, ça va. Les nuages, le soleil, ça va. La magie, la beauté, ça va. Le Septième Ciel, Rachel, ça ne va pas !

« Quinn, ça ne va pas ? »

Non, le gratin que tu as sur la tête m'a l'air périmé, j'ai envie de vomir. ...Je ne suis même pas persuadée que ce soit de là que ça vienne.

_Il lui tient la main et n'arrête pas de lui lécher le visage comme un chien, bien entendu ça va. _On évite de peu le glissement de terrain, l'éboulement. « Oui. »

« Bien. J'imagine qu'au bout de quatre ans, vous vous connaissez, pour la plupart, et notamment ceux dont ce n'est pas la première année dans le Glee Club. Enfin, c'est ce que vous croyez. Et justement, votre devoir cette semaine, c'est de vous dire vraiment « Bonjour ». J'ai mis chacun de vos noms dans ce chapeau, une fois que vous aurez été tiré au sort, à vous de trouver une chanson pour illustrer la rencontre que vous aurez faite. »

Ting. The light bulb turns on. I'm turned on.* J'entends le clocher de l'église le jour de ta mort sonner, Finn Hudson. Fais tes vœux, je mords.

Rachel et Mike. Kurt et Puck. Zizes et Brittany. Quinn. Maléfique, un pied devant l'autre, je suis assurée. Un dernier sourire, je suis « adorable ». Le destin décide. _Tina._

« Finn. » La marmotte inconsciente sourit. Elle n'a rien compris. Si seulement elle se doutait, si elle voyait. Ni le temps de réfléchir, ni le temps de réagir. Elle est prise au piège dans les griffes de l'aigle sournois. Finn, tu es à moi.

Et le sourire carnassier ne quitte pas mes lèvres.

_(*Jeu de mots, turn on veut dire allumer et exciter)_


	5. Chapitre 4 : Elle est

**Bonjour bonjour ! Un nouveau chapitre, toujours aussi court mais un peu différent. Promis j'essayerais de les faire un peu plus long. Et encore merci pour les reviews et favoris, ça me fait toujours plaisir :) Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 4 : Elle est

Quand j'y pense, parfois je me demande. Et si Dieu n'était qu'un parmi des milliers, s'il était juste un autre étranger dans le bus. Peut-être qu'il se bat lui-même avec l'existence, peut-être que pour lui aussi tout est perdu. Peut-être que chacun de nous l'a déjà croisé, lui a déjà souri sans vraiment savoir. Qu'arriverait-il si nous pouvions l'interroger sur ne serait-ce qu'une seule chose ? Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je pourrais lui demander ; je comprends les injustices, je comprends le mal, je comprends la peur, je comprends les pleurs, parce qu'au fond, c'est notre faute. Je ne lui demanderais pas pourquoi, parce que je sais qu'il n'y est pour rien. J'imagine que, finalement je n'aurais qu'une seule question, comment se rend-on compte quand on a fait les mauvais choix ? À partir de quel moment peut-on considérer que tout ce qu'on a accompli n'est qu'un tas d'ignominies sans nom ? Jusqu'à quel point peut-on se torturer pour des actions qu'on sait pourtant passées et irréparables ? Mais j'imagine que j'ai fait tellement de faux pas qu'il ne considérerait même pas un instant l'idée de me recevoir. J'avais une amie qui avait pour habitude de se répéter sans arrêt que, quoi qu'il arrive, Dieu ferait n'importe quoi pour sauver quelqu'un qui en a besoin, quelqu'un qui s'est égaré. Et puis j'ai couché avec son petit ami. J'ai vraiment tout foiré hein ?

SPLASH. Et j'imagine que c'est comme ça que je suis censée comprendre que j'ai raison. En temps normal, j'aurais peut-être mentalement remercié le seigneur pour m'avoir fait un signe, pour avoir envoyé cette voiture dans cette flaque d'eau à ce moment précis. Mais je n'ai qu'une envie : crier, crier et crier encore. Pour une fois, je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour avoir tort. Ça ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un de faible pour autant, juste quelqu'un à bout de ses mensonges. Je ne tomberai pas le sourire charmeur et dangereux. Eh, je suis quand même Charlie Fabray !

J'ai toujours la démarche féline et sûre de moi, le déhanché d'un top model, la posture enjôleuse, la tête haute et l'air supérieur. Ils ne devineront jamais, parce qu'ils n'ont jamais deviné. À croire que mon masque ne sera jamais fissuré, j'ai l'armure parfaite. Finalement, je réagis. Je lève les bras, d'un air dégoûté et commence à hurler à la voiture arrêtée à quelques mètre. Comment osent-ils ? Les gens ici n'ont vraiment aucune éducation. J'ai beau aimer New-York, je ne supporte pas ça. Et puis à quoi bon ? Ils n'en valent pas la peine, ils ne m'arrivent pas à la cheville. Je secoue ma splendide chevelure blonde dédaigneusement, veillant tout de même à garder une mèche devant les yeux. Cette histoire va me mettre en retard pour mon rendez-vous, et j'imagine qu'on ne fait pas attendre « ProductionParadise ». Je regarde ma montre. 8H45. Génial, j'ai un petit quart d'heure pour y aller. Juste le temps qu'il me faut. Je siffle un taxi et lui indique ma route. Un rictus, un sourcil élevé, j'aurai ce travail, j'en suis certaine. Il le faut.

L'odeur de victoire, de puissance et de vanité qui flotte dans l'air me rassure, je vais enfin me sentir à ma place dans ces bureaux. Je m'avance déterminée vers l'accueil. Les cheveux blonds, les lunettes « sérieuses », le tailleur moulant, le cliché parfait de la secrétaire de films pornographiques.

« Charlie Fabray, j'ai rendez-vous avec Mr. Marshall à 9h. »

Et de là, je n'ai qu'un trou noir. Un énorme coup de poing dans le visage entièrement composé de _vous n'avez pas les capacités_, ou encore _j'ai contacté votre ancien employeur_. Comme s'ils savaient ce que c'est. Toujours là, la «chance» ne me lâchera pas, à croire que grandir avec ne m'empêche pas de la revoir aujourd'hui encore. J'ai été stupide de penser qu'un jour au moins dans ma vie, d'imaginer qu'une seule fois j'aurai la chance que tous les autres ont eu. Et pourquoi pas moi, hein ? J'en ai plus que marre d'être celle dont les rêves sont écrasés, piétinés et déchirés. Jour après jour, ça devient plus dur de le supporter, pourtant je reste là, debout devant eux, les forçant à me baiser les pieds. S'ils savaient combien j'aimerais moi aussi juste m'allonger au milieu de la route et en finir, me laisser aller et pleurer. Saletés d'apparences ! Je suis ruinée depuis le début, depuis la toute première fois, mais on me force à rester, à me tenir le menton haut, le regard fier et le sourire faux au-dessus de cette pyramide de mensonges bien que tremblante et frêle. Je suis un déchet humain qu'on fait passer pour recycler. Mais la vérité la voilà : je ne vaux pas mieux que le contenu de cette poubelle. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils ont l'air de tous le subir plus que moi, parce que depuis le temps, je ne ressens plus rien. Je n'ai pas de cœur, je n'ai pas de douleur.

J'introduis mes clés dans la serrure et rentre dans mon studio miteux. Tout est éteint et silencieux, Beth n'est pas encore rentrée. Il y a une note sur le bar _« Je rentre demain ou tard ce soir, il y a des spaghettis dans le frigo, je ne sais pas s'ils sont encore bons, mais s'il faut je t'ai laissé le numéro d'un livreur de pizza. Mange Charlie. B. » _Je roule les yeux. Comme si j'avais besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi. Mais il y a cet étrange sentiment qui étire légèrement mes lèvres. C'est pitoyable, en fin de compte, il faut même qu'on me rappelle ce que j'ai à faire. De colère, ou de dépression profonde, je serre les poings autour du petit post-it et le lance de toutes mes forces contre la porte. Et puis, je n'ai pas faim.

Lentement, je sens mon dos glisser contre le mur, voilà je n'ai plus rien. Je suis détruite, je suis une machine, je ne sais pas si je le sens vraiment. J'hésite entre le déni et l'inhumanité due à l'ignorance. C'est assez effrayant, je ne suis même plus sûre. Le putain de masque de Charlie ne fait que s'affaisser chaque fois que je suis seule, je suis faible. Comment j'en suis arrivée là ? Tout allait bien jusqu'à... Enfin, rien n'est jamais allé comme je l'aurais voulu. Je n'avais pas à me plaindre jusqu'à ce dernier jour de l'année dernière. Je serre les dents. Elle m'a crié, «Ose Charlie. Je te défie, aime moi comme je t'ai aimé.» Et quand je ne m'endors plus, ses pleurs bercent mes nuits blanches. Les cris me reviennent plus assourdissants encore qu'avant, les larmes plus lourdes que des encres, et le sentiment de mon cœur poignardé plus saisissant que je ne l'avais jamais ressenti. Elle m'a laissée là, au beau milieu d'un nul part physique et émotionnel. Elle m'a jeté en plein visage un gobelet entier de honte. Elle m'a assurée que rien de ce que je pouvais ressentir n'égalait ou n'égalerait jamais le mal que je lui ai fait. Elle m'a hurlé que j'étais un monstre. Et moi j'étais là, sans réagir, sans bouger, sentant mon cœur se détacher lentement et difficilement avant de l'entendre se briser en un millier de cristaux de haine anéantie. Je l'ai regardée prendre tout son courage, s'accrocher à ce qui lui restait de dignité, se retourner et s'enfuir dans le silence le plus insupportable et insoutenable de ma vie. J'ai souffert à chaque battement de mon cœur dans mes tempes comme un nouveau coup de poignard, j'ai vécu l'explosion de mes tympans, j'ai vu mon corps s'effondrer, et j'ai ressenti la pire honte de mon existence. Je suis restée là, allongée presque sans vie dans la terre pendant des heures avant que quelqu'un ne remarque mon absence. Je ne voulais plus rien d'autre, je voulais disparaître à jamais. Et mes yeux ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter de pleurer, j'aurais presque pu jurer avoir senti mon sang à la frontière de mes paupières. Je n'avais plus rien, et selon les docteurs je me suis plongée dans un état comateux pendant plusieurs jours avant d'émerger. J'avais tout perdu, et j'étais bien plus que consciente que j'avais tout provoqué.

Et puis, quand ils ont tous fini par croire que j'allais mieux, que j'étais redevenue «moi-même», je leur ai dit. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi. J'ai menti, je voulais juste m'en aller, plus que fatiguée de leur visages malades d'inquiétude pour moi. J'ai dit ça sans même y réfléchir, j'ai tout inventé sur le coup, cette histoire de New-York, de rêve de jeunesse. Comme si une agence de photographie allait vouloir de moi un jour ou l'autre. Mais il était trop tard, ils étaient tous bien trop heureux à l'idée de voir leur fille chérie, leur fille qui réussit accomplir son _rêve le plus cher_. Et je sais que je devrais m'en vouloir pour Quinn, mais si au moins elle réalisait tout ce qu'elle a, tout ce qu'elle aura tout au long de sa vie, tout ce que je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'avoir. Elle vaut tellement mieux que moi. Enfin, je n'avais même pas dit au revoir et j'étais partie sans argent, sans bagages, sans rien pour le grand voyage «la grande aventure» comme ils disent. Mais les choses s'étaient empirées, bien entendu. Personne ne voulait d'une mineure, qui n'a même pas sa _graduation_ et qui ne vaut pas un clou en photographie, surtout pas des agences de photographes professionnels. Alors, les petits boulots, la manche dans les stations de métro, tout était bon pour pouvoir manger. Et je n'allais pas aller pleurnicher dans les jupons de ma mère, parce que tout ça, c'est tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu expérimenter, parce que tout ce que je vivais, je l'avais voulu comme jamais. J'étais heureuse, enfin j'imagine que c'est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus. Mais apparemment, je n'en avais pas l'air. Peut-être que j'aurais du essayer de me trouver un appartement, peut-être que j'aurais dû au moins essayer d'avoir un vrai travail, mais ça ne ressemblait en rien à la vie que je voulais. Pourtant, il a bien fallu que je le vois, le jour - plutôt la nuit - où des policiers m'ont réveillée, m'ont sortie de mon carton et m'ont envoyée en prison. Alors, bien entendu, j'ai fini par être ce qu'ils voulaient de moi. Ce qu'ils voulaient tous de moi. D'abord papa, maman, Charlie, et puis les profs, le directeur, la police mais finalement la société. Ils voulaient tous d'une petite fille modèle, d'une petite fille qui fasse semblant d'être heureuse avec ce qu'elle a. J'ai pris un appartement en colocation, même si ça m'a coûté quelques soirs de trottoir. J'ai cherché un travail, même s'ils ne voulaient pas de moi. Et j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu pour qu'ils réalisent le rêve qu'ils m'ont façonné. Mais ce qu'ils n'ont jamais vu, c'est que depuis le début, je ne voulais rien. Depuis la première fois, je ne voulais pas être différente, je voulais juste être cette petite fille normale et heureuse. Depuis le premier jour, je veux être Quinn.

Et tout ça, tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait endurer pour eux, pour que j'ai l'air d'apprécier leurs rêves, ça m'a tuée, ça m'a achevée. Ils voulaient, ils veulent tous que je fasse semblant. Je souffre, j'ai mal, j'ai mal et c'en est presque jouissif. C'est dans ces moments de pure douleur que je sais que je suis vivante, que _j'existe_ plus que jamais je ne pourrai l'être. Et en fin de compte, voilà l'ironie de toute l'histoire, je m'en fiche, je ne voulais pas vraiment être, ils m'y ont forcée, et s'ils savaient, je leur ferais pitié.

Je ne sais plus depuis quand je suis assise là, dans le noir. Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je suis dans cet état. Et quelque part, tout ça m'effraie. Je ne peux m'empêcher tomber par hasard sur le miroir dans l'entrée, et l'image que j'y vois ne me frappe pas. Non ce n'est pas si choquant, parce que ce n'est pas moi. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais au moins de quoi j'ai l'air. Et cette fille ce n'est pas moi. La paille qui lui sert de cheveux, les valises sous les yeux, le regard vide, vitreux et torturé, le teint pâle, le sourire qui ressemble plus au rictus d'un malade qui va vomir qu'autre chose, les os qui ressortent, la position pathétique. Elle mendie pour la pitié des gens. C'est juste une mauvaise imitation, vaguement réussi d'une moi dans un sale état. Et mon poing part avant même que je ne lui en donne l'ordre, répandant sur le sol de toute la pièce des infimes morceaux de cette image détruite et de mon sang. Je suis lassée, et au fond de moi je prie pour que toi seule vienne me sauver. Les murs commencent à tourner et je me laisse emporter par une migraine violente avant de sombrer dans un noir total. J'ai honte de moi-même, tellement honte si tu savais. Quinn je vais pleurer, Quinn viens me sauver. Existe-t-il vraiment une place pour ceux qui ont fait tous les mauvais choix ?..

* * *

Une porte qui claque et une odeur de café, j'ai mal à la tête. Mes yeux sont encore embués, je ne reconnais pas ma chambre, dans quelle merde ai-je encore été me mettre ? La migraine m'envahit alors que j'entends quelque chose tombé au sol et des pas précipités qui se rapprochent.

«Charlie ! Charlie réveille toi ! Charlie, ça va ?» Cette voix, cette inquiétude. Beth est rentrée. Pitié arrêtes de prononcer mon nom, j'ai honte. Je fronce les sourcils à cause la luminosité de la pièce ou à cause de mon crâne qui menace d'exploser, mais par je ne sais quel miracle je trouve le moyen de lui offrir un sourire. Bien sûr pas un vrai, mais quoi qu'il arrive elle ne fera pas la différence.

«Arrête de sourire comme ça, c'est encore pire.»

J'ouvre lentement la bouche afin de lui renvoyer une réplique cinglante, mais elle me coupe dans mon élan.

«Je ne veux même pas entendre ce que tu as à dire, tu as recommencé Charlie. Et cette fois tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça. Prends moi pour une abrutie si ça te fais plaisir mais tu ne peux pas faire indéfiniment semblant, tout comme tu ne peux plus cacher le fait que tu es en train de t'autodétruire. Arrête, je t'en prie arrête.»

Comme tous les autres, elle est plutôt bonne actrice, ça paraît presque convaincant. J'ai envie de rire, mais je ne peux retenir les larmes qui brûlent mes yeux. Je déteste ça. Je déteste les larmes, je déteste leur amour, je déteste leur intérêt, je déteste la faiblesse, je déteste la vie. Et je sens sa main se poser sur mon visage, caressant doucement ma joue. Je la repousse et avant même de m'en rendre compte, mes lèvres lâchent méchamment

«J'ai pas besoin de toi, va-t-en.»

Que voulez-vous, on ne changera pas Charlie Fabray, même si c'est la pire chose qui puisse lui arriver.


End file.
